newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1978 Homemade
Muppet Babies Noisy Neighbors (1978) Animaniacs The Monkey Song (1978) PB&J Otter The Ice Moose (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The First Day Of School For Children (1978) The Simpsons Homer Alone (1978) House Of Mouse House Of Magic (1978) Recess Old Folks Home (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show Beauty And The Beast (1978) Yo Yogi Mall Alone (1978) Arthur DW Gets Lost (1978) Popples The Treasure of Popple Beach (1978) Adventures of the Little Koala ''Lost in a Race (1978) Barney And Friends Playing It Sale (1978) Kipper The Dog Arnold On Wheels (1978) The Simpsons Homer Goes to College (1978) Whatever Happened To Robot Jones The Yogmans Strike Back (1978) The Fairly OddParents Movie Magic (1978) The Fairly OddParents That Old Black Magic (1978) Sponegbob Squarepants Boating School (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Syringe Test (1978) Freddy Aguilar The Show Challenge By The School (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The School Science Fair (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy Gets A New Job (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The PS 7 Halloween Party (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Metal Fury (1978) The Fairly OddParents Mind Over Magic (1978) Bubble Guppies Who’s Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf (1978) Arthur Arthur’s Birthday (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s 4Th Of July Spectacular (1978) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Best Friends Forever (1978) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade Unmasked (1978) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1978) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1978) Yu Gi Oh GX The School Duel (1978) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1978) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1978) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1978) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1978) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1978) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1978) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1978) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1978) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1978) Beyblade Metal Masters The 4000 Year Old Secret (1978) Beyblade Metal Masters Galaxy Heart (1978) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1978) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1978) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1978) Pokémon Gotta Catch ya Later (1978) Pokémon Home Is Where The Start Is (1978) Pokémon Memories Are Made Bliss (1978) Pokémon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1978) Pokémon The Dream Continues (1978) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1978) Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show Victor’s Birthday Party Master (1978) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster (1978) Dora The Explorer Beaches (1978) Little Bear The Rain Dance Play (1978) The Fairly OddParents Boys In The Band (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show Happy Father’s Day Parade (1978) Pepper Ann Romeo And Juilet (1978) Blue’s Clues Blue‘s Play (1978) Animaniacs The Tiger Prince (1978) TaleSpin Vowel Play (1978) Dennis the Menace Little Dogs Lost (1978) Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies (1978) Barney And Friends Stop Look And Be Safe (1978) Barney And Friends A Welcome Home (1978) The Flintstone Kids The Ditto Master (1978) The Jetsons Astro’s Big Moment (1978) The Powerpuff Girls Pet Feud (1978) PB&J Otter The Sleeping Beagle (1978) PB&J Otter Hope Castle (1978) Doug Doug’s Lost Weekend (1978) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1978) Muppet Babies Close Encounters Of The Frog Kind (1978) Muppet Babies Raiders Of The Lost Muppet (1978) Muppet Babies The Great Cookie Robbery (1978) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1978) Muppet Babies By The Book (1978) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1978) Muppet Babies Scooter’s Uncommon Cold (1978) Muppet Babies Fozzie’s Family Tree (1978) Muppet Babies Water Babies (1978) Muppet Babies Where No Muppet Has Gone Before (1978) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1978) Muppet Babies Six To Eight Weeks (1978) Muppet Babies Goosetown Babies (1978) Muppet Babies Beach Blanket Babies (1978) Muppet Babies Beauty And The Schnoz (1978) Muppet Babies Not Necessarily The Babies (1978) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1978) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1978) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1978) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1978) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1978) Muppet Babies Sing a Song Of SuperHeroes (1978) Muppet Babies Gonzee’s Playhouse Channel (1978) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1978) Muppet Babies My Muppet Valentine (1978) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1978) Muppet Babies Whose Tale Is It Anyway (1978) Muppet Babies He’s A Wonderful Frog (1978) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1978) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1978) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1978) Muppet Babies Get Me To The Perch On Time (1978) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Of The Nursery (1978) Pokemon Advanced A Hole Lotta Trouble (1978) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1978) DuckTales Time Teasers (1978) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1978) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1978) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1978) Blue’s Clues Behind The Clues 10 Years With Blue (1978) The Smurfs Sky High Surprise (1978) Rugrats Beach Blanket Babies (1978) Barney And Friends Our Earth Our Home (1978) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mutt That Would Be King (1978) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Doctor Pass Appointment (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The City Of Lost New York (1978) Alvin And The Chipmunks Match Play (1978) Aosth High Stakes Sonic (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show It’s The Lion King (1978) Freddy Aguilar The Show Easy As Lasagna (1978) PB&J Otter Otterly Alone (1978) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Cat And The Wind (1978) Bakugan Battle Brawlers A Place Far From Home (1978) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries A Chip Off The Old Castle (1978) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries The Maltese Canary (1978) Freddy Aguilar The Show Graduation From Our High School (1978) Dora The Explorer Lost And Found (1978) Dora The Explorer Dora’s Pirate Adventure (1978) Rocket Power The Warth Of Don (1978) Alvin And The Chipmunks A Rash Of Babies (1978) Alf Tales The Wizard Of Oz (1978) Pokémon Beauty and the Beach (1978) Cyberchase Blowin In The Wind (1978) Garfield And Friends School Daze (1978) Tom And Jerry Kids Cosmic Chaos (1978) Blue’s Clues Blue Goes To The Beach (1978) Rugrats Mother’s Day (1978) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Lip Synchin In The Rain (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Church School Graduation Forever (1978) Aosth Mad Mike Da Bear Warrior (1978) Aosth Robotnik Express (1978) Aosth Hero Of The Year (1978) Chalkzone Pumpkin Love (1978) House Of Mouse Goofy’s Menu Magic (1978) Recess I Will Kick No More Forever (1978) Tom And Jerry Kids Droopy Of The Opera (1978) The Ren And Stimpy Show Nurse Stimpy (1978) Cow And Chicken Chicken’s First Kiss (1978) DuckTales Master Of The Djinni (1978) DuckTales Pearl Of Wisdom (1978) DuckTales The Curse Of Castle McDuck (1978) DuckTales Bermuda Triangle Tangle (1978) DuckTales Raiders Of The Lost Harp (1978) DuckTales Back To The Klondike (1978) DuckTales Home Sweet Homer (1978) DuckTales Back Out In The OutBack (1978) Hey Arnold Downtown As Fruits (1978) Doug Doug Can’t Dance (1978) Full House Beach Boy Bingo (1978) Sonic X Sonic’s Scream Test (1978) Sonic X Fast Friends (1978) Sonic X Flood Fight (1978) Pelswick N’Talented (1978) 101 Dalmatians Lucky To Be Alone (1978) Garfield And Friends Magic Mutt (1978) The Smurfs Hogapatra’s Beauty Sleep (1978) Animaniacs The Big Candy Store (1978) Tom And Jerry Kids Muscle Beach Droopy (1978) 101 Dalmatians The Series He Followed Me Home (1978) Hey Arnold Field Trip (1978) Hey Arnold Eugene Eugene (1978) Hey Arnold The Sewer King (1978) Hey Arnold Crabby Author (1978) Hey Arnold School Play (1978) Recess The Kid Came Back (1978) Rocko’s Modern Life To Heck And Back (1978) House Of Mouse Daisy’s Debut (1978) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1978) Rugrats Beach Blanket Babies (1978) Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies (1978) Spongebob Squarepants Valentine’s Day (1978) Spongebob Squarepants Band Geeks (1978) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1978) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1978) Cyberchase Digit’s B-Day Surprise (1978) Cyberchase Starlight Night (1978) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1978) My Life As a Teenage Robot Class Action (1978) House Of Mouse Dennis the Duck (1978) As Told By Ginger Season Of Caprice (1978) Cow And Chicken Time Machine (1978) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1978) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Joke Box (1978) Kipper The Dog Pig’s Present (1978) Kipper The Dog Kipper’s Circus (1978) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1978) Tom & Jerry Kids Chase School (1978) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1978) Rocket Power The Great SandCastle Race (1978) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Dongwa’s Best Friend (1978) Tom And Jerry Kids Catch That Mouse (1978) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Piglet Who Would Be King (1978) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Great Honey Pot Robbery (1978) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Magic Earmuffs (1978) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Gone With The Wind (1978) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh There’s No Camp Like Home (1978) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh The Good The Bad And The Tigger (1978) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Poetry Fest Show (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Meetings School Tests (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Legend Of Queens Center Mall Discovery (1978) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Fall of Citi Field (1978) Phineas And Ferb Dude, We’re Getting The Band Back Together (1978) Phineas And Ferb Phineas Birthday Clip O Rama (1978) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster The Musical (1978) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1978) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1978) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1978) My Life as a Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1978) My Life As a Teenage Robot Party Machine (1978) My Life As a Teenage Robot All Robot For All Seasons (1978) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1978) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers On Deck (1978) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1978) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1978) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1978) CN Groovies Meet The Flintstones (1978) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1978) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1978) CN Groovies Gorilla 4 Sale (1978) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1978) CN Groovie Pepe Le Pew (1978) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1978) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1978) CN Groovies I’m A Supergirl (1978) CN Groovies Jabberjaw (1978) CN Groovies Rolling (1978) CN Groovies Chemical X (1978) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1978) Music RBD - Rebelde (1978) Disney Channel Stars a Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (1978) Collage I’ll Be Loving You (1978) Rockell In A Dream (1978) Lisa Lisa And The Cult Jam Can You Feel The Beat (1978) Lisa Lisa And The Cult Jam Lost In Emotion (1978) Selena Gomez Magic (1978) Camp Rock This Is Me (1978) No Secrets Kids In America (1978) Icarly Leave It All To Me (1978) Tearin up My Heart - NSYNC (1978) High School Musical When There Was Me And You (1978) Happy New Millennium Ami Suzuki (1978) High School Musical We’re All In This Together (1978) Camp Rock We Rock (1978) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1978) The Cheetah Girls One World (1978) Miley Cyrus The Climb (1978) RBD Celestial (1978) Friends I’ll Be There For You (1978)